The present invention relates to a novel composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel composition useful for removing nail lacquer.
Many compositions are known which are useful in removing lacquer, from fingernails or toenails. These compositions depend primarily upon the solvent action of acetone or acetone-like solvent to soften or dissolve the nail lacquer. After the lacquer has been dissolved or softened, it is usually removed by a gentle abrasive or by a gentle rubbing action.
In addition to acetone, ethyl acetate is a well known solvent used in nail polish removers.
These solvents readily remove the nail lacquer. However, when used alone they have a dehydrating effect on the nails of the user, rendering the nails dry, hard and succeptible to cracking and breaking.
Usually the solvents used in commercial nail polish removers all contain other materials, such as water and/or various oils, which not only lower the dehydrating effect of the solvents, but also lower the enamel dissolving efficiency of the solvents.
The object of this invention is to provide an efficient enamel dissolving system that minimizes the dehydration of skin and nails to which it is applied. Another object of this invention is to provide a unique combination of additives to a nail polish remover that does not interfere with the enamel dissolving properties of the solvents used and enhances the water retention of skin and nails.
I am aware of U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,037 which lowers water removal activity of nail polish removers based on acetone by adding collagen in combination with an acid addition salt of amidized trialkylamine cationic surfactant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,464 describes a creamy nail lacquer remover containing a chelating agent, a suitable humectant, propylene glycol, 2-hydroxy-4-methoxy-benzophenone-5-sulfonic acid, a collagen-derived protein-fatty acid condensation product and a carboxy vinyl polymer. This material too has an acetone base.
The present invention involves the use of a water soluble amine sale of a fatty acid amide of a hydrolyzed soy protein incorporated into an acetone or ethyl acetate based solvent system in an amount to reduce substantially the removal of moisture from the skin and nails of the user by the solvent systems involved. The soy protein based additive is an improvement over a collagen based additive because soy protein contains all of the essential amino acids whereas collagen is incomplete and missing several essential amino acids. The soy protein results in healthier looking, i.e., shining, lustrous, and moist, keratin substrates, such as nails, skin and hair.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a nail polish remover which includes a water soluble soy protein based additive which substantially reduces the skin and nail water removing properties of the solvent system.
A further object is to provide a combination acetone or ethyl acetate based surfactant and a hydrolyzed soy protein addition to a nail polish remover which minimizes the dehydrating effects of the solvents on the nails and skin of the user.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent hereinafter.